Proving Preferences
by drapetomaniac
Summary: The Soul Eater gang are convinced Death the Kid is either gay or ace. Kid tries to tell them otherwise. She still isn't convinced. Kid/Fem OC. Rated T.


Summary: The Soul Eater gang are convinced Death the Kid is either gay or ace. Kid tries to tell them otherwise. She still isn't convinced. Kid/Fem OC. Rated T.

A/N: I wanted to write something Grimmons to celebrate gayisok but I'm already quite late... I'll get around to it! So instead I re-watched Soul Eater and was reminded of why I admired Kid so much. So I dug up this old thing and finally finished it. I purposely tried to avoid describing the OC, simply because I didn't really have an "OC" in mind. I just want Kid.

* * *

"Oi Kid, are you gay?"

"Black Star! You're too straightforward!" Tsubaki sighed at her Meister and drooped her shoulders. It was no use. She peeked a look at the Shinigami, worrying about what was going through his mind. Maka and Soul stood next to her, also shocked at Black Star's statement.

Liz and Patty laughed out loud, using Kid's shoulders for support so they wouldn't end up on the floor. Kid just simply raised an eyebrow. Then realising how asymmetric he must have looked, raised the other as well. "Why no, Black*Star, I am not. What makes you ask that?" He crossed his arms over his chest, curious for the answer.

Black*Star leaned forward with his hands on his hips, eyeing Kid a little too closely. "Boobs."

Kid stared back in confusion.

Black*Star jumped back. "No reaction!"

Maka face-palmed herself. Tsubaki covered her face in embarrassment. Soul stood in disbelief, jaw to the floor. Liz and Patty burst into laughter again.

"What if he's ace?" Soul considered.

Kid let out a breath. "What are you trying to say, Black*Star? If you're trying to prove I have no interests in women, then you have judged wrong. I do find women attractive, they just have to meet certain... Requirements."

"Symmetry, right?" Soul crossed his arms with a frown.

Kid glared at Soul. "It's not the only requirement!"

Maka and Liz twitched. "There's more...?"

Kid hovered his hand over his mouth as he looked away, "w-well..."

"Oh? Kid's gay? Dang, that's too bad." The gang turned to the unfamiliar voice who appeared before them. The student who had happened to be listening was a fellow friend of Maka's. She held a soda can in her hand and pretended to pout.

"Why so?"

"There's nothing wrong, just sucks for all the hopeful fan girls." She smirked. The sound of bells rang to alert the students to return to class. "Class," she gestured towards the building and walked away.

The gang stayed in silence for a while. "Hey Kid, do you think she likes you?" Black Star questioned, watching the girl walk back alone.

Maka crossed her arms. "No way, she sticks to her own. She's a weapon yet doesn't want to work with a Meister. She's just got a flirty, friendly soul. Anyway, let's go. I want to be late to class." She grabbed Soul's arm and motioned towards the class, eager to get to class before the professor.

Kid's interest peaked with this new information, unaware there was still a solo weapon in their school. "Even if she did, she doesn't now." Kid stuck a hand in his pocket, slightly annoyed that there was a chance of a false rumour spreading.

"Too bad for her, huh." Black Star laughed as he turned to walk away with Tsubaki.

"Yeah... Wait, what? I'm not gay!"

* * *

The last class ended for the day. Stein got over his blazing urge to dissect and finally taught some history lessons of past wars and discoveries to the class. Although boring, the class found it much more intriguing compared to their repetitive "biology" lessons.

"Oh, Kid, I've booked a manicure appointment for Patty and myself. I know there's something you want to look up so we'll go ahead, okay?" Kid waved them off after departing with the rest of the group. He headed over to the library to borrow a few books, interested in this new enchanted sword he had heard bouncing around for some time now. However, the library was occupied with both Stein and Marie as well as Sid third-wheeling, boasting about the man he used to be to the two. In defeat of being unable to concentrate, he figured since Stein was here and school had long ended, their classroom should be vacant of students.

He entered the classroom and gazed around. All empty but one student, who sat at the front of the class at the teacher's desk. _The girl from earlier..._ he watched as she scribbled on some paper and occasionally looked up to glance at a book in front of her. She looked like she would not be of disturbance. He sat down silently and began reading the thick informative book, eyes darting across the page for anything which would grab his attention.

An hour passed by Kid easily. He had come to the conclusion that this Sword was too good to be true and would not be worth his time. He closed the book and let his eyes rest from all the reading. He heard some shuffling of paper and focused his attention of the weapon who had been studying silently this whole time. She packed her stuff into her school backpack and slung it over her shoulder, chewing on some gum as she walked towards the door.

 _I should probably clear up the misunderstanding from earlier._ Kid was reminded of this afternoon's discussion—his lip twitched in annoyance. "Hey you-"

He looked up to see she had already left. "Damn it."

* * *

"Liz, Patty, you two go ahead. I'll be studying again today." Kid stayed seated as the students began to evacuate the classroom.

"Again?" Liz asked, as Patty walked on ahead. Kid nodded, mind already somewhere else. "Not too long okay? Remember you've got a meeting in an hour." The sisters left along with the rest of the students. The room was left empty and silent.

He knew what he was doing was unusual. He shouldn't have really cared, after all it wasn't a big deal and so far no one else brought it up. _I'm just clearing it up. No big deal. It's okay to do that, right?_ He sat in his seat, doing nothing but stare at the doorway. He had nothing to do, so he decided to just wait patiently.

Half an hour passed until someone finally walked through the doorway. _Ah!_

"Why are you so late? Why would you be here early yesterday but late today? How inconsistent." He grumbled.

"Huh?" The girl from yesterday stood at the door, confused. "Oh, hi Kid." She plonked her school bag and what looked like sweet bread at the teacher's desk.

"Excuse me," Kid stood up and cleared his throat. He made his way down the stairs towards the front of the classroom where the girl stood, unpacking her books and stationery.

"What's up?" She looked up at him with laid back eyes and a slightly slack stance.

"I would like to clear up an understanding which formed during yesterday's lunch break." He stood straight in front of her as she finally freed her hands from her bag and paid attention to him.

"Hm?" She eyed him. "Is this about being gay? Or not being gay, I guess." Kid nodded. "Alright. So how would you like to do that?"

Kid looked taken back. "Excuse me?"

A playful glint danced upon her smile. "How can I believe you now when your friends were so insistent that you were? I mean, I totally understand. I can keep a secret you know."

"I-I... You'll just have to believe my words. It's all I have to offer." Kid didn't expect this student to be so blunt.

She leaned forwards and grabbed his tie. She pulled it out of his buttoned blazer and slowly ran her hand down to the end. "Surely there must be some other way, is there not?" She tugged him closer to her and placed her hand on his chest.

Kid gulped. He had no idea what this girl was playing at. "Is it hard not having a Meister?"

She blinked, taken aback from his random question. She collected her self but kept her hand on his chest. "Nah. To be honest, it is a bit lonely, as well as making me weaker compared to other teams. But its fun, and I don't have to worry as much about protecting or hurting someone else. Why? Are you interested?" Kid cleared his throat and nodded. He'd be lying if he said he had no curiosity for how a weapon could possibly be okay on their own. He knew there was a death scythe who had done it on his own, but that was it. The very thought kept his mind on the subject. "...are you thinking about it right now?" Kid nodded again. She laughed and let her hand drop to her side. "You're very straightforward, huh. Guess your words do have some worth." She looked to the floor.

Kid studied her face. A soul which has not experienced resonating with another. A weapon who has to collect their own Kishin souls alone. How can they even expect to defeat a witch on their own? The whole idea seemed bizarre to Kid.

"I'll prove it." Kid's mind was buzzing with questions to ask the weapon. "I'll prove it, so will you answer my questions?"

She chuckled. "No need. I take your word. I was only jo-"

Kid stepped forward toward the girl and leaned his face deathly close to hers, eyes piercing her own orbs. They could feel each others breath from this distance. "Permission?"

She took a breath, "granted."

He placed his lips on hers, capturing her in a greedy kiss. Her hot breath filled his mouth as she responded, moving her lips slowly against his. He slowly pulled away, staring and studying her facial features. He leaned in again, already hungry for more. Her arms subconsciously snaked around his neck, silently calling for more. He replied by pushing her back until she bumped into the teacher's desk.

"Ah," she mewled at the rough action. He wanted to hear her moan, not knowing why other than that it pleasured his senses. He hovered his hands over her thighs and held her around her hips. His thumbs slowly pushed her shirt fabric up until he could make contact with her skin. His thumbs drew little circles on her abdomen as her fingers dug themselves in his hair. He was unaware of this hungry beast beneath his skin. He pushed his body against hers until he could feel her every curve against his. His lips moved to her neck, sucking and kissing sensitive spots as she huffed and panted. He looked up at her, out of breath, wanting to hear more however the clock up on the wall behind her caught his attention.

"Ah, shit!" _His meeting!_ He looked back up at the blushing girl to see her eyes staring back at him. "I am _so_ sorry. I got a bit carried away..." she laughed at his embarrassment. "I hate to leave like this, but I've got a very important meeting." He let her go and pulled his hands to his side. "I sincerely apologise."

She shrugged. "No biggie. I just made out with a Shinigami. I'd say it's fair." She smirked.

Kid quickly hopped back up to his desk to collect his bag. "I—I would like to talk again tomorrow." She raised an eyebrow. He turned towards her, standing straight. "I have more questions to ask. About being a solo weapon, that is."

"Uh-huh. You gonna ask them with words this time or...?" She teased. Kid blushed and turned away in embarrassment. He walked towards the door before he could suffer from any more teasing. "Uh, also, just to let you know."

"Yes?" He stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Just because you kiss a girl doesn't means you're not gay."

"I-I know!" He turned and walked out the door. "Goodbye!"

She could help but giggle at the though of Death the Kid turning up to a meeting with messy hair, red lips, tight pants, a crooked tie and an upturned collar, "score."

* * *

A/N: What the _fuck_ did I just write?


End file.
